Ghost bike
thumb|Ghost bike in Chicago thumb|Ghost-Bike-Gedenken (Brasilien) (ghost bike - Geisterrad) thumb|New York City, Ghost bike Gedenken für Eric Ng (22) am 01. Dezember 2006 von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer angefahren und getötet (siehe auch [[TIME'S UP!)]] Ein ghost bike oder ghostcycle ist ein Fahrrad, das als Gedenken an von Kraftfahrzeugen verletzten oder getöteten Radfahrern an Plätzen abgestellt wird, an denen der Unfall stattgefunden hat und ist eine Mahnung an Autofahrer, die Straßen gemeinsam zu benutzen. 'Ghost bikes' offer eerie reminder to share the road, Artikel vom 3. August 2005, Seattle Post-Intelligencer Im deutschsprachigen Raum werden Ghost-bikes deswegen auch manchmal als Mahnräder bezeichnet. >Blogeintrag der Berliner Rad-Spannerei Ein Schrottfahrrad wird meist weiss angemalt und an einem passenden Platz in der Nähe des Unfalls angeschlossen. Oft wird auch ein weisser Anschlag mit Buchstaben in roter Farbe am Fahrrad befestigt. Diese Denkmäler, die meist von Fahrradgruppen errichtet wurden, sind vordergründig als politische Aussagen anzusehen, im Gegensatz zu den klassischen Straßendenkmälern, die mehr persönlicher Natur sind. Geschichte Das erste Ghost-Bike-Projekt wurde in St. Louis, Missouri (Vereinigte Staaten) im Oktober 2003 errichtet. Dies geschah, nachdem ein Autofahrer einen Radfahrer auf einer Radspur am Holly Hills Boulevard angefahren hatte. Patrick Van Der Tuin platzierte ein weiss angemaltes Fahrrad mit einem handbeschrieben Schild, auf dem geschrieben stand: "Cyclist Struck Here" ("Hier wurde ein Fahrradfahrer angefahren"). Aufgrund der Wirkung auf Autofahrer errichtete er mit der Hilfe von Freunden weitere 15 "ghost bikes" an bekannten Plätzen in der Umgebung von St. Louis, wo kürzlich andere Radfahrer von Autofahrern angefahren wurden. "Roadside displays focus on plight of bicyclists" von Greg Jonsson, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, 17 .November 2003; re-posted on Missouri Bicycle Federation website, 29. October 2007. Ähnliche Projekte gab es 2004 in Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh ghost bikes New York City, New York Ghost Bikes 2005 in Seattle, Washington und 2006 in Chicago Elegy for a bike rat. In London wurden 2005 und 2006 "ghost bikes" errichtet. Ghostcycle UK Weitere Projekte gab es in dutzenden von Städten in der Welt. Städte mit Ghost-Bike-Projekten 2002 begann der Künstler Jo Slota aus San Francisco ein Projekt, genannt Ghostcycles, das ausgesprochen künstlerischer Art war. Momentum Planet Dazu verwendete er verweiste Fahrräder, bemalte sie weiss und stellte Bilder von ihnen auf seine Webseite. Jo Slotas website Ghost-bikes in den Metropolen Berlin Siehe auch Ghost bikes in Berlin (Karte). thumb|left|250px|Geisterrad an der Kreuzung Einsteinufer/Straße des 17. Juni in Charlottenburg/Wilmersdorf, eins der elf am 13. März 2009 aufgestellten Räder thumb|Geisterrad an der Kreuzung Bethaniendamm/Köpenicker Straße in Kreuzberg, das letzte der elf am 13. März 2009 aufgestellten Räder Berlins erstes recherchierbares Ghost-bike wurde im April oder Mai 2007 an der Kreuzung Ostseestraße und Greifswalder Straße im Bezirk Pankow aufgestellt, nachdem ein Radfahrer dort am 16.04.2007 von einem rechtsabbiegendem LKW-fahrer getötet wurde. Am 03.08.2007 wurde dort erneut eine Radfahrerin getötet. Am nächsten Tag sei das Mahnrad verschwunden gewesen. Bild bei flickr.com Mitte März 2009 wurden vom ADFC Berlin in der Aktion "Geisterräder" gleich elf Stück aufgestellt. Diese Geisterräder stehen repräsentativ für die elf im Jahr 2008 von Kraftfahrzeugen getöteten Radfahrer an den Plätzen in Berlin, an denen der Unfall stattgefunden hat. Unter anderem wurde eine erst 14 Jahre alte Radfahrerin am Tempelhofer Damm, in Höhe Oberlandstraße, am 11. März von einem LKW überrolt, als sie vom Gehweg auf die Straße wechseln wollte. Dieser Unfall erhielt große Medienaufmerksamkeit, kritisiert wurde vor allem die für Radfahrer besonders gefährliche Verkehrsführung an dieser Stelle. Weitere Standorte der Geisterräder sind die Kreuzungen Bethaniendamm/Köpenicker Straße in Kreuzberg, Straße des 17. Juni/Einsteinufer in Charlottenburg, Mollstraße/Otto-Braun-Straße in Mitte, Pistoriusstraße/Gustaf-Adolfstraße in Weißensee, Landsberger Allee/Weißenseer Weg in Hohenschönhausen, die Mahlsdorfer Straße Höhe Kaulsdorfer Straße in Oberschöneweide, die Ecke Großbeerenstraße/Daimlerstraße in Marienfelde, die Reichsstraße in Höhe Kirschenalle in Charlottenburg, die Nonnendammallee Ecke Gartenfelder Straße in Spandau und die Landsberger Alle westlich der Ringenwalder Straße in Marzahn. Auffällig ist das oft fortgeschrittene Alter der getöteten Radfahrer und die Häufung der Beteiligung von LKWs.ADFC Berlin: Geisterräder Graz Aufgrund eines am 12. November 2008 durch einen LKW-Fahrer zu Tode gekommenen 27-jährigen Radfahrers wurde am 6. Dezember ein Ghost-bike während eines Memorial Rides bei der Unterführung am Don Bosco aufgestellt. Die Radlobby Argus und Leute der Fahrradküche organisierten die Aufstellung. Bereits im November, bei der monatlichen Grazer Critical Mass, sei das allererste Ghost-bike der Stadt am Südtiroler Platz für eine Woche aufgestellt worden. http://www.criticalmass.at/929http://www.ghostbikes.org/graz Wien In Wien wurde das erste Ghost-bike am 18. März 2008 an der Ecke Felberstrasse/Schweglerstrasse von der IG-Fahrrad aufgestellt. Dort wurde eine Radfahrerin im Jahr zuvor durch einem rechtsabbiegendem LKW erfasst und tödlich verletzt. Zwei weitere Ghost-bikes seien bei der Wiener Critical Mass am 21. März errichtet worden. Die Aufstellung des ersten mahnenden Rades wurde mit großem Mediencho bedacht. criticalmass.at: "Ghostbikes in Wien" Nachdem es schon nach dem ersten Aufstellen Aufregung in der Bevölkerung und Probleme mit den Behörden gegeben habe , das erste Ghost bike sei schon kurz nach dem Aufstellen versetzt worden, seien alle Räder schließlich im April 2008 im Auftrag der zuständigen Magistratsabteilung MA 48 entfernt und die IG Fahrrad sogar mit den Gebühren von 62€ zur Entfernung der Räder bedacht worden criticalmass.at: "Wien : 21.3.2008 - CM wird bunter! Ghostbikes und Tüwi-Fest"criticalmass.at: "Es gibt wieder Ghostbikes". Im Juli 2008 seien jedoch wieder Ghost-bikes in Wien gesichtet worden. Nachdem am 15. Oktober 2008 innerhalb weniger Stunden zwei Radfahrer im Wiener Straßenverkehr getötet wurden, wurden am darauffolgenden Samstag im Verlauf eines Memorial-Rides unter Polizeibegleitung zwei Ghost-bikes an der Oberen Donaustrasse 45a und an der Ecke zur Stella-Klein-Löw-Gasse, in der Nähe des Praterstadion, aufgestellt. Einer der getöteten Radfahrer sei regelmäßig bei der Wiener Critical Mass mitgefahren. http://www.criticalmass.at/614 Am 27. Oktober 2008 wurde innerhalb weniger Wochen erneut ein Radfahrer in Wien durch einen abbiegenden LKW getötet. Im Verlauf eines Memorial-Rides, der durch Aktivisten der Wiener Critical Mass, den Grünen und der IG-Fahrrad unterstützt wurde, ist ein weiteres Ghost-bike in Wien in der Taborstrasse aufgestellt worden. http://www.wien-heute.at/p-35218.php Bei der CM am 16.11.2008 wurde erneut ein Ghostbike in Wien aufgestellt. Diesmal an der Kreuzung Puchberger Straße/Leublingasse, an der 2007 ein Radfahrer durch einen Autofahrer oder eine Autofahrerin umgekommen ist. Befürchtungen, dass die Bezirksbehörden die Mahnräder entfernen wollten und um Gerüchten um parteipolitische Organisation der Ghost-Bike-Aufstellungen entgegenzutreten, veranlassten die IG Fahrrad im Januar 2009 ein "Ghostbikes-Factsheet", mit Informationen und Hintergründen zu Ghost-Bikes herauszubringen, das an die Bezirksbehörden gesendet worden sei. Ghostbikes Factsheet Dass die Befürchtungen gerechtfertigt waren zeigte sich, nachdem am 28. Februar bei der Critical Mass gleich fünf neue Ghostbikes aufgestellt wurden. Diese wurden zum zum zehnjährigen Gedenken an eine getötete Radfahrerin und für weitere Tote Radfahrer in den vergangenen Jahren an unterschiedlichen Stellen in Wien errichtet.28.2.2009 Criticalmass.at: 5 neue Ghostbikes in Wien Schon einige Tage später seien laut einem Beitrag auf der Webseite der Critical Mass Wien vier der fünf Mahnräder und weitere drei von vonherigen Aufstellungen von der Stadtverwaltung entfernt worden.Critcialmass.at: Ghost Bikes von Stadtverwaltung entfernt![http://derstandard.at/?url=/?id=1234508389718 derStandard.at:"Tote Biker-Mahn-Aktion" von Stadt rasch entfernt] Als schnelle Reaktion folgte ein Protestschreiben von Radfahrern der Critical Mass Wien und der Aufruf eine Onlinepetition zu zeichnen, mit dem Ziel der Aktzeptanz der Ghostbikes, um "die Gefahren durch den Autoverkehr sichtbar zu machen" und die Räder als "Beitrag zur Sicherheit des Wiener Radverkehrs" anzusehen.[http://www.criticalmass.at/1209 Criticalmass.at: Online-Petition: Ghostbikes müssen bleiben dürfen] Siehe auch Links *Informationen über ghost bikes in der Welt: Ghost Bikes (englisch) *Patrick Van Der Tuin's Webseite: Broken Bikes Broken Lives mit Fotos von errichteten ghost bikes (englisch) * Frühest bekannte Medienberichterstattung über die Ghost-Bike-Bewegung (englisch) * Quelle der Ghost-Bike-Kampagne in St. Louis (englisch) * Medienberichterstattung der Ghost-Bike-Bewegung im Jahr 2004 (englisch) * Ghostcycle: Erkenntnisse über Fahrradunfälle im Gebiet von Seattle (englisch) * Ghost Bike bei einer Mahnwache in Los Angeles für den Radfahrer Ilia Pankin, der von einem Autofahrer (Fahrerflucht) an der Kreuzung des Santa Monica- und Wilshire Boulevards im September 2006 getötet wurde (englisch) *Times-Up! Ghost Bike Memorials (New York; englisch) Quellen Category:Fahrradtypen Category:Verkehrspolitik